


Cruelly Gentle

by CaptainNaztyPantz



Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: Angst, Fucked up imagery, M/M, Porn but angst, evil Ganon, tried to write pwp but failed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNaztyPantz/pseuds/CaptainNaztyPantz
Summary: Porn and angst. This is like a sour patch kid but it starts sweet and then gets sour. Might write a second chapter with a happy ending. Ganon is evil, Link fell in love and got his heart crushed. Yeah that’s it.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link/Ganondorf
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Cruelly Gentle

The King of Evil, Ganondorf, King of Thieves, could be so terribly, cruelly  _ gentle.  _ It was felt in the way he licked and sucked on the tip of Link’s sensitive ears, even as he whispered filthy things. Terrible things. Even as he was toying with his nipples, making his cock  _ drip _ , he still spoke of murder and plunder. 

Of conquering. Link knew that was what he was to this man; something to  _ conquer.  _ He knew it even as Ganondorf brought their hips together and wrapped a hand around them both. Link could do nothing but shudder and gasp against it, craving more even when he knew how wrong it was. 

Could do nothing but wrap his arms around the man’s broad shoulders and whine and plead for  _ more.  _ Ganondorf understood even though Link never spoke, never said a word. 

Ganondorf chuckled with a low dark tone, something malicious that was not disguised at all. “Look at how needy you are, hero. You were Hyrule’s last hope?” His words were paired with swift strokes to his cock, and Link could only cry out and arch into it, the harsh words twisting something within him. “I should put you up on a pedestal like this, dripping and hard for me. Show the people what you have become.”

“Nnnn, haaaah,” Link gasped, completely vulnerable beneath Ganon’s firm but tender touches. The Gerudo King’s words were so at odds with his actions, his hands only bringing pleasure. Ganon pressed his mouth to Link’s neck, lips and tongue and soft suction. It was like he knew exactly what to do to have Link completely falling apart, and he felt so powerless to stop it. 

“No? Then maybe I will fuck you on the battlefield after I’ve decimated your princess’s army. Make you cum while you’re staring at their lifeless eyes.” His voice was full of malice, his voice dark with sick amusement. 

Link felt nausea rolling through him, trying not to think about the dead. All of those he couldn’t save. “Haaah!” He yelped when Ganon tugged at his nipple. Not hard, but with just the right amount of pressure. 

“Are you paying attention, little hero? Or are you thinking of something else?” Ganondorf asked, a hellish gleam in his eyes. 

Link shook his head softly, leaning up to press a somewhat sloppy but heartfelt kiss to Ganondorf’s lips. It was something they hadn’t done before, and it was making Link’s heart race. 

Ganondorf had said . . . 

The Gerudo had said, when this first started, that kissing was not allowed. It had been his only rule. Link had never thought that he would ever want to kiss him, the rule didn’t matter then. 

But now? Now Link was tangling his fingers in Ganon’s fiery red hair, clutching at it because if the Gerudo tried to push him off, he was not going without a fight. 

There had been a few previous times when he had wanted it, the times when he was kissing up Ganondorf’s jaw, his lips so close and so confusingly alluring. Every time he had gotten close though, Ganon had turned his head away. It had left Link wanting it, even though that want confused him. 

And there had been a time, sometime after that ache had been instilled into him, when Ganondorf had teased him ruthlessly, kissing along his jaw, on his nose, around his mouth . . . it had left Link whispering and gasping on a broken, “pl, ple - ple-“ trying to get the word out because Ganon had left him wanting so desperately. Yet still, he had not kissed him. It had left a deep and jarring disappointment in him even long after he had cum.

Now, Ganondorf’s hands tangled in his hair, and Link waited for the man to pull him off. Instead, he pressed closer, opening his mouth and tilting his head to slot their lips together perfectly. Link made a high keening noise in his throat, opening his lips against Ganon’s and arching when he felt his hot tongue against his own finally,  _ finally.  _

He felt like his entire body had been waiting for this single moment, his body pushing closer, so close, his back feeling like the string of a bow pulled taut. He was trembling, he could feel his body shaking as Ganondorf’s hot mouth slid against his. 

Ganon’s lips were plush and hot, and his mouth tasted like Gerudo spices and voltfruit wine. They were just as soft and gentle as his hands on Link’s skin, no hint of teeth or anything jarring. Just pleasure. Always just pleasure.

It was Link who pulled back first, gasping on almost-sobs because he had forgotten to breathe through his nose. But that didn’t account for the moisture in his eyes.

Ganondorf leaned forward, for once something sparking in his eyes that wasn’t chaos or malice.  _ Concern.  _ “Link?” He asked the non-question, though that single name on his lips in that tone betrayed him. Especially so when his large calloused palm slid over Link’s cheek, his thumb brushing the corner of Link’s eye. It came back moist. 

Link had never cried in front of the Demon King before. 

Link shook his head, a tremulous smile on his lips. He brought his fingers up to his pink swollen lips, touching them, then brought his fingers to Ganon’s lips.  _ You let me kiss you. We kissed. _

Ganon smiled, but it was that same Demon King smile he always wore, all traces of previous human emotion gone like a light being snuffed out. He leaned forward until their lips were millimeters apart, Link's fingers falling away. He could feel the next words form against his own mouth, their lips brushing when Ganondorf said, “I had to make you want it, didn’t I?”

Link’s ears dipped low, letting out a gasp of betrayal as he felt like something had just been crushed within him. Ganondorf’s evil smirk was still in place when he leaned in to steal that upset gasp, his mouth still just as warm and toe-curling as before. Link’s hands came up to curl against Ganon’s shoulders, feeling as if his heart had been crushed. 

Out of all of the things that the Gerudo has said to him, this was the most cruel. 

Link turned his head, breaking the kiss and feeling Ganon’s lips slide along his cheek. He had gone completely soft, and he was no longer in the mood for Ganon’s visit. He pulled away, wiggling off of Ganon’s lap and curling on his side on the soft bed. Facing firmly away from Ganondorf. 

Ganon did nothing for a moment, then there was the soft bounce of the bed as he rose off of it. 

“Link . . .” 

He hesitated for a moment beside the bed before his fingers brushed along Link’s hair near his lowered ear. “I will be back in a week.”

And with that, he left. 

Only then did Link allow the tears to finally fall. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while on my period and I am also sleep deprived. 🥂


End file.
